jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazing Cannon Project
Amazing Cannon Project is new show created, directed, produced, and acted off of by J Weezy. The first episode is, Tyler's Main & Amazing Cannon. Each episode is given for one hour. The first season has a total of 26 episodes. Plot This show is about this 18-year old half-Mexican/half-African boy named, Tyler Stevens (played by J Weezy disguised with tannish skin and gelled spiky hair), who gets a watch the was started off from an alien's cannon then was turned into his gadget named, the Satcheloxx, which an alien named Carona Kimpull, had only created. The Agents: Hanniz, Karty, Hannah, Opiance, Layjan, & Pheoquad had discovered what the Satcheloxx can do then trusted Tyler to keep his gadget. And it turns out that the watch is more than Tyler thinks it would be. Tyler's Satcheloxx can make him transform into many animals or aliens by him absorbing any creature at will, he can use super speed, super strength, super flight, & forcefields, detect from being infected, cure people/make them transform, far communication, gaming system/internet system, plus the cannon that is used on the side for extra big energy blasts. This is basically a story on how Tyler becomes The Sonic Cannon. Cast Characters * Tyler Stevens (played by J Weezy) - The main character who is actually 18-years old. * Miranda Stones - Tyler's popular friend, sort of. * Sarah Honnit - One of Tyler's big friends. * Barrice Toacher - One of Tyler's female friends. * Riley Klashman - Tyler's best friend and party friend. * Kyla Pramilin - One of Miranda's friends. * Kendalla Shores / Agent Hanniz - The female and head agent. * Marty Mattio / Agent Karty - The male agent and head agent. * Agent Opiance - The male agent. * Agent Layjan - The female agent. * Agent Hannah - The female agent. * Agent Phoequad - The last/male and best agent. Recurring/Guest Characters * Harry Sniggle - The math teacher of Tyler. * Carona Kimpull - An alien who made Tyler's gadget. * Troy Stevens - Tyler's best protecter and older brother. He is mentioned to be 22-years old. * Joseph Koffi: The Multihero (played by J Weezy) - Joseph Koffi is enlisted to be two heroes at once, Jetstorm 10 Lantern & Supreme Hoodie. Amazing Cannon Project/Jacked 10 Crossover The big and huge, Amazing Cannon Project/Jacked 10 Crossover, will be offically named as, Tyler & Joseph Rise As Heroes, this episode will be 2 hours long. This episode will be coming soon. Seasons On DVD * ACP: Season 1 DVD * ACP: Season 2 DVD * ACP: Season 3 DVD * ACP: Season 4 DVD * ACP: Season 5 DVD * ACP: Season 6 DVD * ACP: Season 7 DVD * ACP: Season 8 DVD Sequel it is unknown if J Weezy will make another Amazing Cannon Project show, but, J Weezy thinks it is possible so stayed tuned... Trivia Tyler Stevens Trivia coming soon... Category:Shows Category:Amazing Cannon Project Shows